Caught But Never Tamed
by Hineko12
Summary: Oneshot. Wesker is caught and Chris decides to "interrogate" him in a special made cell alone. Graphic malexmale slash. OOC obviously.


Okay, this is one of my first fanfics in English and it had been fixed many times after the first publishing. I hope this is better than it was in the beginning. Enjoy and beware yourself: there will be hotness ahead~

-XXX-

Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar had succeeded in their mission: much better than they ever could have imagined. Bioterrorism in Africa was now in control and Chris had found his former partner (former bacause she was thought to be dead) Jill Valentine and managed to rescue her from the grip of an awful mindcontrol and return her back to normal. But that wasn't all.

Chris had finally got Wesker arrested.

When Chris had arrived to Africa, he hadn't even thought that possibility. He had got his ex-captain from special unit S.T.A.R.S caught alive and that was far more than he could have ever dreamed for. To be honest, at first he didn't even know Wesker was still alive AND in the Africa behind all the fuss that had been happening there. Of course he had known/felt that Wesker couldn't have died then... when Jill had gone missing. He had never wanted to believe that she had died and he was glad that he had been right. He wasn't sure was he glad for that Wesker had been alive or not...

At any rate, his encounter with this blond after many long years had had very strong impact upon him. Even now, sitting and waiting in the BSAA headquater hallway and watching the passing office emplyees, he still could hear in his mind Wesker's voice which kept on repeating the first phrase the man had said to him after many, dead, years:

"_You haven't changed"_

Chris scratched his head, fingertips sinking in his greyish brown locks. A lonely smile spread across his lips, he sure had changed. Maybe Wesker had just a strange idea of humour: Chris had worked out so hard that even he had problems with recognising himself from the mirror, that much he had changed physically. His style in Africa...well, it had been maybe a little weird but the fabric had been very useful against the burning heat. Zebra print had just been cool...

Chris couldn't have said the same to Wesker. The man hadn't changed even a bit, he hadn't looked like a man in his early fifties. Chris couldn't help but smirk to the image, memory, where Wesker walked down the stone stairs, looking like a royalty who owned the whole world while he had spoken, voice loud and seductive. He remembered well Wesker suit: it had been a battlesuit which had showed his every well-trained muscle... the black leather had looked very kinky on him, and Chris wondered for a second, did Wesker still have his own clothes on in the BSAA special cell.

And now when he was thinking about it, he hadn't seen both Wesker and Jill again after they had arrived here in BSAA headquater and that fact was certainly worrying him. He had heard that Jill was just fine but nobody told anything about Wesker, not more than they tried to "heal" him. It was now about a week after their arrive back to the USA and he had nothing else to do than think what the hell had happened to Wesker... well, he didn't really want to think about it but he couldn't help it. He just had to see the man, Chris didn't know why but that was all what he wanted even more than meeting Claire and Jill at the moment. Not like he would ever tell that to his sister.

He had to know. He had to know if the "cure" was working. If Wesker didn't have his powers, the man might get back to normal...

Chris shook his head instantly. It was damn stupid idea: Wesker with powers or not, the man was still a bastard with very bad nature and crazy mind. There couldn't be a cure for Wesker's twisted ideology.

A bastard who had used him and his naïvety for his own good very long time ago.

But that bastard still had his looks...

"Damnit!" Chris shouted and stood up from the corridor sofa. He didn't want to think about it! He hated the man, he hated everything about him! His every unhuman move, his red-orange glowing eyes and the way the man talked. Everything. But still, somewhere back in his head, he couldn't keep the old feelings away.

He had to meet Wesker. Now.

-XXXXXXX-

The employee, who Chris didn't even know, opened the heavy metallic door for him slowly, so slowly that Chris felt like pushing the emplyee out of the way and do the job by himself faster. But he waited, he didn't want to draw the attention of the guards who stood next to him. But every long second just made his grip close harder around the camera and handcuffs he was now keeping with him. He had already some plans for making Wesker talk...

The last three days had contained long, and loud, discussions with his boss. Chris had took his time to get his boss' persmission to meet his rival alone with no security cameras or another agent. The only reason why he got that persmission was that they, BSAA, had no other choice.

Wesker hadn't said even a single word ever since he had got back in conciousness and understood his situtation.

Chris' boss had told Chrirs that Wesker played hard: if someone came in and tried to interrogate him, the man just would smirk and tilt his head to the side with a very amused look in his eyes. Even though the man didn't say a thing and actually was in very weak condition physically for the medicine, he just kept on mocking the high educated agents and doctors with his body language and didn't do anything which was asked for him to do: not even the things which would be good for him.

Chris found the last fact quite suprising: he wasn't suprised at all that Wesker did his all to make things harder for BSAA but the fact that Wesker didn't take care of himself was more than suspicious. Chris couldn't help but think what the hell Wesker was thinking. The older man hadn't even changed his clothing! Chris hadn't understood Wesker's point of view in years but now he really wondered what was going on in the older man's head.

What ever it was, Chris was going to find that out. One way or another.

The door was closed behind him immediately after he had entered the room: it seemed that it worked electronically but needed somebody for opening it. Chris didn't think it more than that, he already had something else to be thought. Chris let his eyes wander around the small room. The first thing he marked out was that it wasn't very cozy, just the opposite. The room had one metallic bed with a nightstand next to it, there were no windows or decorations on the concrete walls and the bare floor was covered with a dark blue carpet with BSAA logo on it. Maybe it was to make Wesker even more uncomfortable if that was even possible. There was a bathroom's door right next to the high closet in the foot of the bed. Both the walls and the floor were made of hard and cold concrete, and Chris noted that it was more than enough to keep Wesker in and intruders out.

Wesker sat on the bed, watching how Chris's eyes wandered in every corner and detail and how they finally, after couple of seconds, arrived to look straight at him.

"What kept you this long? I thought you'd come sooner to pay me a visit..." the blond smirked and tilted his head slightly to side, his gaze locked with Chris's.

"I heard you aren't cooperating at all, Wesker... that you don't do as you're told to. Do you still think you can get away with this?" Chris blocked the question with his own and crossed the room to where the security camera was. He turned it to the side, away from Wesker's bed. Then he placed his own camera on the closet so that it was pointing straight to the bed.

The older man raised an eyebrow for Chris's action but otherwise kept his pace still and didn't feel like asking what the younger man was planning with that camera. "Perhaps I do. And you, from all people Chris, should know that I don't take orders from the people who are underneath me. I have no purpose for talking to them, neither do as they please."

"Underneath you? So.. you are going to take orders from the people above you?" Wesker still sat still but his face showed some sort of suspicion, as like he tried read the younger man's expresssions and guess what was going on. He still kept on wondering why Chris had changed the camera. Chris didn't stay still like Wesker did: while he spoke he already had a smirk planted on his face and he walked closer the bed, the handcuffs on his hand and now more visible.

Wesker stood up instantly when he came to conclusion that he was seriously threatened: changing a camera and handcuffs never meant anything good, but unfortunately for him, without his powers and strenght he didn't have much chance against Chris who had been planning this for a while now. They fell on the bed crashing, Chris on top of Wesker. Wesker growled and gave a very harsh glare to still smirking Chris, his arms and legs trying to find a way to hit the younger man off him. Chris pinned Wesker down the bed with his own weight, then took a grip from Wesker's arm and succeeded to cuff the man's wrist, not easily though. But it didn't take long after Wesker was cuffed to the bed, both of his hands now above his head.

Wesker didn't seem pleased... perhaps damn angry and murderous would descripe blonde's emotions better.

"Chris," Wesker finally began when Chris just kept on laying on top of him, still smirking, "Get off me, _now_. I don't know what you are planning but believe me Christopher, it won't be a good idea to -"

"I think it is. And It's a payback time, _captain_." Chris interrupted and emphasized the last word with a similar tone Wesker just had used. Chris's smirk just got wider because of Wesker's attitude: the older man didn't show any signs of weakening even though the man was physically in very weak state, "And you said you won't take any orders from the people below you. This is pretty simple, isn't it? I want my revenge, BSAA wants information and you need to learn how to take orders or you end up in worse mess than you already are... by the way, do you still like things kinky? I hope you do because that's what you are going to get."

"That last one you have to find out yourself." Wesker answered simply, getting his left leg free for a second under Chris's weight and instantly kicked Chris to the ribs, making the younger man growl and pin the pissed off blonde even more roughly against the bed, his face now very close Wesker's. Of course the kick had caused him pain but he didn't want it to slow him down, not now.

Even though Wesker knew that his situation wasn't from the best possible, he couldn't help but smirk back to Chris, showing no signs of fear or regret for what he just done - like normal captives should. Trying his hands again, he was quickly convinced that he wasn't able to move them until Chris would take his cuffs off, and he highly doubted that wouldn't happen soon. He raised his head slightly, his nose and lips almost touching Chris', "You said this will be a revenge. So tell me, Christopher, what makes you want it like this? And how is this going to make me tell my plans to you in the first place? You are amusing me.. agent Redfield." He had to play time... he had to find a way to get himself free or...

"Did you already forget the camera?" the agent snapped back to his captive, "I think you don't want anyone see you this weak,and well... fucked up. I know you care about your pride", Chris gave him a short kiss, smirk only getting wider and wider, "And you will start to speak to me even if threatening you with the camera doesn't work, I know you will: you just can't keep your mouth shut when I'm around."

Wesker chuckled, amusement shining in his reptile eyes. He bit the upper man's lip in teasing manner quickly, effectively revenging the kiss Chris had given him a couple of second ago and making the man above him back down slightly.

"Perhaps I do." he mused, his answer not really answering anything properly, "Let me make this straight, correct me if I'm wrong: You come here with a camera and handcuffs, attack me and then except me to believe that you're just "revenging" and interrogating me when you lay on top of me and even venture to kiss me? You've always been such a hypocrite but your excuses seem to just get more pitiful within years."

"What? You think I'm the pitiful one here? You really haven't seen yourself in a mirror for a while: your hair is messy, there are black shadows under your eyes and even your clothes are in terrible condition. But...with that last part I can help you out a bit..." His right hand wandered between their bodies and finally stopped on Wesker's belt, yerking it off while he continued, "And I think it's you who's cuffed and unable to move. And know what? You're using the same method on me right now which I used to use.. and you always kept complaining about that to me." Chris pressed his forefinger on Wesker's lips, never breaking off the eyecontact even though Wesker's gaze made him feel a little unconfortable, "You're insulting me, _honey._ And as you said years ago, it doesn't work and just makes things worse."

"Using my words against me is pointless," he stated, his irritation coming back. It really seemed that Chris was going to have his way this time and it was never a good thing when that was even close to be happening. He had once let Chris more "freedom" about 10 years ago and that hadn't ended up well... for him. Chris himself had looked very happy after it and fortunately for Wesker Chris hadn't remembered their bedtime action at morning. Wesker wondered when Chris's hands, both of them, started to dress off his shirt, if the man remember that night after all: he doubted it but he couldn't be sure.

"Nice that you're still wearing this suit: this zipper really makes things easier," Chris's smirk turned into a childlish one, making Wesker without a purpose even more annoyed, "Hey, don't stare me like that, you almost make me think you don't like this... by the way, you did like this kinky, didn't you? I have some faint memory that you did..."

"Shut up and do your worst or get off me: I don't want to look at your contemptible face any longer than I have to." Wesker snapped back at Chris, eyes glaring at the younger man's hands like he planned how to bite them off ,"And I think we have a missunderstanding here: my clothing is the same as in Africa only because I've been restrained in the straitjacket which was taken off just couple of days ago," he explained calmly but anger still awaiting behind his words, "Did you really think I would just take that "andidote" voluntarily? So wrong you are, _dear heart._"

Chris didn't answer - he didn't need to. He tugged the shirt off Wesker's black trousers and opened it neatly, revealing blonde's ivory skin and already hardening nipples. "You haven't changed..." he mumbled, eyes catching every glimpse of Wesker's oh so perfect body. Blonde raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing, to be honest, he wasn't completely sure what he could even say without making his situation even worse than this. He was very aware of the fact that he was going to get fucked if there weren't miracles awaiting for him. There wasn't much for him to do. To make matters worse, Chris's touches and seducting voice reminded him all too well about the "happy" days in S.T.A.R.S office and even... made him like those touches.

_'Damnit. He really has improved' _Wesker thought, not wanting to admit his lose just yet. If he just plays his cards right... maybe...

Like reading Wesker's thoughts, Chris took the left nipple between his thumb and forefinger and began twisting it, hard enough to make the man under him writhe and groan slightly. Wesker still didn't sound pleased but they both knew that it wasn't just Chris who enjoyed their current position.

"Was that really necessary?" the blond hissed while trying to dodge the hand on his chest and escape those touches which were trying to drive him crazy. He hadn't been touched like this in years.. if Gionne and her futile attempts to please him weren't counted. Biting his lower lip, he watched how Chris just kept on smirking and pleasuring him with both of his hands, licking and kissing the skin beneath him while doing that.

"Everything is now necessary," Chris mumbled, lips wandering slowly lower from the chest heading to the nape, kissing and nibbling the hot skin on his way down, "Our roles have changed and you have to learn it. Now I'm the master of both. Not you, Al. I have to make that very clear to you..."

"I've told you to never use that name," Wesker growled, trying hard to resist the pleasure which the younger man was giving him. Wesker's voice was now low, almost husky, and Chris could easily recognise the British accent from every word Wesker had said. He had heard that tone that low and noticeable only when they were having sex together.

He loved that tone, it's seductiveness had always made him hot. There were no exception this time and he certainly felt the painful burning grow stronger and stronger in his groin. He cursed in his mind: he had to move on quickly or he would lose his control sooner than he expected. If he wanted to beat Wesker in his own game, he had to stay calm and steady.

_'Sexy bastard...' _he thought, hands gripping in Wesker already unbuckled pants and pulled them off, taking the right boot off at the same time. The man under him was now practically naked: he still had his shirt on but completely opened and just covering his shoulders, throusers were just hanging on his left ankle like they were completely forgotten now... and of course his black gloves were still on and his right foot had it's white sock which hadn't left off with the boot. That's it. Chris knew Wesker was annoyed like hell because Chris still had all his clothes on, his grey shirt and safari pants, and the man himself was uncovered and vulnerable. Not to mention that Wesker really was vulnerable, not able to escape or even fight back properly.

Chris pressed two of his fingers on Wesker's lips, his gaze giving the wordless order to suck them off. Of course Wesker refused, his smirk filled with contempt.

"I'll bite you if you take them closer," he warned.

"I do this for your own good... I can entry you without any preparations but I want to enjoy my time: if you don't like this, you make it harder for me to enjoy it," Wesker smiled, almost looking innocent. He didn't answer but his eyes were telling: _oh really, I didn't know that._

"So, suck 'em or I really do my worst to you. I have no reason for not hurting you and you sure know without saying why I do. C'mon..." he pushed his fingers against Wesker's white teeth impatiently and the older man bit those fingers like he had warned.

"Ow, shit!" Chris grunted, immediately slapping his not so cooperating bitch to the cheek. Wesker's head snapped to the side but his smirk didn't fade. He sure was going to make this as hard as he could to his lovely ex-fuck and he didn't really care would it hurt or not as long as it hurted Redfield too.

Chris seemed to notice this fact too. He grapped Wesker legs and roughly pulled them apart wider, effectively giving him more space between the muscular legs. He raised the right leg on his own left shoulder keeping it there and wasn't bothered at all when Wesker tried to snake away from the unconfortable position. The squirming just made the view more fascinating, Chris could help but admire the solid and perfectly sculped ass which he was about to ravage.

Chris started to pump Wesker's cock while he was opening his own pants. He could see that the man under him couldn't keep himself from enjoying the act: he was a man afterall and Chris's hand felt all too good for complaining. Wesker bit his teeth and tried to hold his hips down and show no signs of pleasure... he soon found that impossible when Chris began licking him, only teasing. He had no intention for taking the man in his mouth, only make the man relax a bit and... frustrate him. It was now Wesker's turn to beg.

"Damnit Chris..." Wesker mumbled, his eyes glaring at Chris's between his legs. He wasn't blushing, it was only the burning hotness which caused him that. Damn it was hot and he almost wished that Chris would move on or do even something! Chris's tongue kept on teasing, kissing the tip of his cock and his left hand caressed his balls. He had to admit it: Chris knew what he was doing and he wasn't an unexperienced boy anymore, the man above, or should he say between, him was a man now. Man enough to try controlling him and his emotions...

Chris stopped his actions on Wesker for a second. He split on his hand and began lubricating his own cock as slick as possible cautiously, letting Wesker watch how he worked himself. He still was going to make Wesker enjoy this, he wanted to enjoy this as much as he could and he sure didn't want to let Wesker ruin his fun this time. He smiled at Wesker's suspicious look but neither of them said a word, they just kept on glaring each others and neither of them knew what the other one was thinking for sure. It didn't matter. They both knew how this would end.

Without a special warning, Chris pushed his lenght into Wesker's tight orifice, first quite fast but then he remembered again that he had to do this more slowly if he wanted to make Wesker relax his muscles around him. They both panted, plus Wesker growled, slightly and Chris noticed that Wesker had pretty weird look on his face. It was filled with pain and lust, and at the same time anger and frustration and Chris thought it looked actually quite hilarious. He still didn't move, he let Wesker adjust to his size for a couple of seconds before he started moving cautiously, keeping his every strong thrust steady and in control.

Wesker bit his teeth and he felt how his arms were getting more and more sore along his ass when he tried to fight against the feelings and tighten his every muscle that Chris wouldn't look that pleased when he kept on ramming into him now almost brutally. But when Chris next time tried to kiss him, he didn't fight against it, completely opposite, he kissed him back furiously, making the man above him back down slightly for the suprise.

Chris looked like he was about to say something but instantly came to a conclusion that he better keep his mouth shut now or the man under him changed his mind like he always did. Their game was always played in Wesker's rules, no matter where and how they were. Chris never had understood why he always gave in to Wesker when they were in this kind of situation: when they fought and there were other people too, he never gave in, but when they were like this... he always followed Wesker's lead. If the man wanted to play hard, they played hard. If their game was about to be kinky, Wesker got what he wanted.

Chris shook his head and smirked, pushing harder into the blond man. It seemed that they both were enjoying this now, the air was hot and the room echoed in suffocated moans and purrs. The camera behind Chris's back complained about the lack of power but neither of them noticed it and the camera shut off silently, giving the men more privacy and freedom to shout out their carnal pleasure. Kisses were exchanged, a great amounts of pleasure given to each others and wild sounds let out, they kept this going harder, faster and stronger until they were both panting in pleasure and in their limit.

"Aaah... ngghh... Wesker... !" Chris let out his final moan and came into the blond man fiercely, panting wildly but still smiling. Wesker under him panted slightly, his eyes quite blank and wanting to end himself too and trying not to concentrate in what just was launced into him.

"Don't you even consider leaving me like th-" he began his warning when Chris just kept on smirking and watching him, but Chris didn't let him finish his sentence: he leaned down and took Wesker between his lips and began sucking the tip gently, then taking it fully into his mouth. He sucked, and moaned when Wesker raised his hips to meet Chris's mouth even more deeply. All too soon Chris already felt how his throath to be filled with warm liquid and he had to swallow it all: he wasn't prepared it that soon and he felt like suffocating.

Chris wiped his lips and stood up, eyes still wanting to savour every glimpse he got from Wesker's body. Chris did a mental note: Next time he would want to see Wesker's face when he came, not after. Wesker had already got his face back to the emotionless and bored look but just a minute ago it was all other than that.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get myself free and cleaned up," Wesker stated like nothing between them had just happened.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Chris laughed and dressed his pants completely back on and then released the again pissed off blond.

"I don't admit anything. And your interrogating failed miserably as everything you do. I don't remember that I would have said anything about my plans... and it seems your camera have shut off too," Wesker smirked and sat up but his smirk was nothing compared to Chris'.

"I'm not done yet, _darling," _he said simply, making Wesker frown and look at him suspectfully.

"Enlighten me, please."

Chris laughed while he collected his equipment and stepped near the outdoor, "You'll see that the next time. Now you better get yourself to shower and change your clothing. Do as they say Wesker, it makes our live much easier and especially yours. Trust me."

Wesker lifted his eyebrow but before he managed to say anything smart, Chris had already vanished from the heavy metallic door.

"_Next time... I see..."_ he smirked, standing up and stepped slowly into the shower. He stared at the cold shower wall and imagined Chris's face when this would came back next time and notice that his plaything was gone.

His men would be there in any minute. He laughed in his mind: Did Chris really think that he didn't have a back-up plan? BSAA was so childlish...

The game had just begun.


End file.
